


Never

by mevima



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22390969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mevima/pseuds/mevima
Summary: Just a bit of ineffable teasing.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107





	Never

"Aziraphale," Crowley begged, voice broken, writhing on the sweat-soaked sheets. "Aziraphale, _please,_ I can't - can't - " The hand wrapped gently around his cock gave a little squeeze, and Crowley gasped, high-pitched and desperate. _"Can't!"_

The angel practically lounged beside him, dripping with smug satisfaction. "Would you wait for me, if I asked you not to come, my love?"

"Yes." Crowley trembled, hands tangled in cotton fabric. His body ached, cock a deep, angry red with the torment Aziraphale had put him through thus far, but he didn't hesitate with his answer, nodding frantically.

Aziraphale hummed, as if mulling over this response. "Would you wait all night?"

"Yes!" A finger traced over the head of his prick, circling, circling, driving Crowley dizzy with the need to hold back. Be good, obey, his torturous bastard of a lover.

"What if it were a week?" If Crowley could focus, he'd see the way Aziraphale's eyes darkened at the thought, broad hips rocking against the mattress.

"Yes!"

"A year. A _decade._ Darling, what if I told you that you could never?"

 _"Angel,"_ Crowley sobbed, hips lifting helplessly off the bed. "Anything you asked, everything, but please - oh, fuck. Ngh! Please!"

Lips pressed ever-so-lightly to the tip, tongue darting out to taste the steady stream of him, and Aziraphale smiled, savoring the benediction he granted as he squeezed once more. "You may."

Fabric rent, and Crowley screamed.


End file.
